


I Want You to Know

by murmuresdevanille



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Letters, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmuresdevanille/pseuds/murmuresdevanille
Summary: A letter from Yuuri Katsuki's best friend to his fiance





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's probably been written a million times, but here's my take on it, I guess?

Viktor was used to receiving mail. He got mail all the times: fan mail, the electric bill, the water bill, sponsorship letters. It was no surprise to receive a few envelopes in the mailbox.

This letter was different. It was a plain white envelope, sent with care from Thailand. Opening the door quietly to his apartment in St. Petersburg - so as not to wake Yuuri, who was still asleep - he sat down on the couch, holding the letter from Thailand gingerly, as if it could explode at any moment. It was from Phichit. It actually  _ could _ explode at any moment.

Makkachin sleepily walked over and put his head on Viktor’s lap. Absentmindedly petting Makkachin with one hand, Viktor opened the letter.

 

\----

 

March 2017

 

Dear Viktor,

 

I know Yuuri is going to Russia soon to train with you. Hell, he may even be there already. Maybe you wake up next to him in the morning and you try not to wake him. Maybe you guys fell asleep cuddling. And maybe you were doing more than just cuddling. I don’t care (well, I do, but just because I have best friend privileges, so Yuuri’d tell me if you were doing  _ naughty _ things).

 

But Viktor, see, you haven’t known Yuuri for that long. And so there are things that you won’t necessarily know about him. I know you’ve lived with him for, what ten months? A year now? Still. Yuuri might not be as comfortable in Russia as he is in Japan. So again, there are things you need to know. Here’s what I want you to know:

 

Yuuri is a night owl. He’ll be up at three am studying, probably rewatching skating videos of yours. He did that a lot in Detroit, you know. He likes your Stammi Vicino routine the best. Second best is that video of you, way back when you were sixteen. Jesus, you’re ancient.

But anyway, sometimes you can hear it coming through his earbuds, all tinny, and you can see his eyes. His eyes get so big and round when he watches your skating, Viktor. Protect that.

Sometimes, he watches  _ his _ old skating videos, too. His eyes aren’t so big and round and happy when he does that. He gets sad. He won’t say that he’s sad (Yuuri’s too nice; he would never  _ tell _ you), but you can see it. It’s in the way he hunches his shoulders around himself, and he hangs his neck, like he’s making a ball around his phone. Don’t let him do that to himself, Viktor. Distract him. Make him take your dog on a walk. Cuddle him, kiss him, whatever. I think you know as well as I do how Yuuri can get sometimes. Animals make him happy, so playing with your dog should do the trick. I used to put my hamsters down his shirt. He didn’t really like that as much. But oh well. At least he would stop looking so sad for a moment.

 

And then sometimes when he’s sad, he drinks. A lot. Viktor, you know probably better than I do that Yuuri can’t hold his liquor for  _ shit _ . So don’t let him drink that much. I know it’s entertaining sometimes, but you can’t let him, okay? He’s fun until it’s four thirty in the morning and he’s puking into the toilet, and the next morning, he’s asking you what happened last night, and you just… can’t tell him. We didn’t really go to parties in college because Yuuri was nervous around people and alcohol. The one time that we went to one, he chugged like eight beers, got really drunk, and then made out with some guy from the lacrosse team. I’ll admit, it was pretty funny, and it’s awesome seeing Yuuri out of his shell, but I also know that Yuuri wouldn’t want to be that way. Plus, how would you feel if he kissed some other guy and then didn’t remember it? I think Yuuri would feel like crap, and neither of us wants Yuuri to feel like crap.

 

Make sure he takes a break every once in a while, okay? All work and no play makes Yuuri a duuuuull boy. No, seriously. He once had an intro to programming exam, and that entire week, he just locked himself in our dorm and didn’t come out. I had to bring food up from the dining hall because he just wouldn’t leave his desk chair. He wouldn’t even go out to skate that weekend, which you know is not like Yuuri at all. He was losing sleep, and it was just really bad. And then when he finally got the exam back, he cried. I think he was trying to pretend he wasn’t, but I could hear him at night, under the covers. He was curled up in a cheeto shape and shaking, and I could hear soft sobs coming from under the covers. We took a train into the city the next day to get him some katsudon. I hope he never has reason to cry when he’s in Russia with you. At the very least, don’t make him take intro to programming classes. But in all seriousness, make sure he doesn’t overwork himself.

 

I heard your Russian skating team was really lively. I’ve only met Yuri Plisetsky and that Georgi guy, but they seem nice. Even so, Yuuri is shy, you know? Take care of him. Make sure he doesn’t feel left out, because it’s so easy to accidentally shut him out, and once you do that, he won’t let himself back in. You know what they say about vampires in the US? Something about having to be invited in? Yuuri’s a bit like that. He never entered into conversations with anyone, just kind of stayed quiet and by himself. One time, this girl tried to hit on him. She was always hanging around the rink. She was in his calculus class, I think. But one day, our friend got in an accident at the rink, he slid on the ice, an ina bauer gone wrong or something, and he twisted his ankle. That was all, just an ankle. Yuuri and I took him to the hospital, and the girl insisted on coming. She even drove us. I guess she tried to hug him to comfort him, but Yuuri kind of shoved her away. He’s told you this story, hasn’t he? I think he felt guilty about it after that, because he continued to ignore her. After a  bit, she stopped hanging out with us. But you know and I know that Yuuri’s a great guy. He just shuts himself up so easily. He seemed so open at the GPF, so please, don’t let himself slide back into his old habits, okay?

 

Why do I want you to know all of this? I might be completely selfish. Yuuri’s my best friend, even out of all the friends I’ve made along the way. It hurts me to see him upset, so maybe this is why. Or maybe it’s just because I think you should know because you’re in love with him and because he’ll be living with you. Because I think Yuuri deserves the best, so even though I’m not his roommate anymore, I can at least be positive that you’ll take care of him.

 

Because he loves you.

Did you know he loves you? The first day I arrived in Detroit, he had already set up his half of the room. I think he was nervous because he was really pale when he opened the door, his mouth was twisted weirdly, like he was trying to smile, but he couldn’t really do it. I still can’t believe the first words out of my mouth to him were “So you’re a Viktor Nikiforov fan, huh?” It was so obvious from the posters he had of you all around the room. And oh boy, did he prove himself a fan over the next two years. More than just a fan. He talked about you non-stop, about your performance at Worlds, about how he’d want to skate at the Grand Prix with you one day. He loved you for such a long time. You must’ve known, right? I saw the way you clung to him at that hot pot place in Beijing. Maybe inviting Ciao Ciao and Guang Hong and Leo was an oversight on my part. I should have let you two have that moment. But at that time, too, I didn’t know. And then after the free skate, you kissed him. I couldn’t believe it. I don’t think anyone could believe it. But he looked so  _ happy _ after that. You both looked happy, like it was just the two of you on the ice, and there weren’t a million cameras and viewers all over the world watching you. You were both so in love. Still are. I see the way you look at him in your Instagram posts, and I can hear the awe in his voice when we FaceTime. He loves you, you love him, it’s a happily ever after like in a fairy tale.

 

I want you to know this, Viktor. You make Yuuri the happiest man alive, and for that, you really are the luckiest man alive.

 

I want you to know this, too. If you  _ ever _ do anything to hurt Yuuri, I will personally ruin your life. You can hold me to that promise. I don’t mean that if you ever grow out of the relationship or if you lose the spark you feel for him. It’s okay to fall out of love. But if you’re ever cruel to him, if you ever cheat on him or make him feel like shit, I promise you, I will make your life a living hell. I will ruin your reputation and make sure you realize what an idiot you were for losing such an amazing person. In case you doubt my seriousness on this issue, consider that I am writing you a  _ letter _ and not simply texting you. I hope that convinces you I’m one hundred percent serious here.

 

You’re lucky, Viktor. You are so blessed to be in love with Yuuri and for Yuuri to be in love with you. Keep Yuuri safe and happy.

 

Yours Truly,

Phichit Chulanont

  
  


\----

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, his glasses askew as he rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing on the couch?”

Makkachin barked happily, running from his spot with his head on Viktor’s lap in order to better tackle Yuuri.

Yuuri laughed, scratching Makkachin behind the ears as the large dog pinned him to the ground and licked his face in greeting.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled. “You’re up early today!”

Yuuri glanced at their kitchen clock. “It’s one pm,” he chuckled.

Viktor shrugged. “It’s a Sunday.”

Wrestling Makkachin off of his chest, Yuuri made his way over to Viktor and sat on the couch next to him. “What’s that?” he asked, noticing the letter in his fiance’s hand.

“Nothing,” Viktor promised, smoothly folding the letter back in. “Just a letter from Chris,” he lied. Something told him Phichit would not want him to tell Yuuri about the letter, at least not that the letter was from him.

“Oh, did Chris write? What did he say?” Yuuri asked as he sifted through the pile of bills on the table.

“Just saying hi. His boyfriend is teaching him ice dancing, and he’s teaching him jumps, apparently.”

“That’s nice,” Yuuri hummed, still looking at the bills. The early afternoon sunlight was hazy as it streamed in, giving Yuuri’s tired, unwashed face a soft glow. Viktor felt the blush rise to his cheeks, just looking at Yuuri’s unbrushed bedhead, the quiet expression of concentration on his face. He really was blessed to be with such a beautiful, amazing man.

He would have to write Phichit back later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know everyone loves comic relief Phichit, but consider: serious best friend Phichit because Phichit deserves so much more character depth than just comic relief.


End file.
